


This is it (the Apocalypse)

by Mimozka



Series: Arrow/Legends [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DCU, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Please Forgive me, SO MUCH ANGST I AM SO SO SORRY, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 1x05 of Legends: </p><p>Just what in the hell happened in those thirty years to cause such destruction to her city? - She didn’t know, but she was hell bent on finding out. When she returned home after the Undertaking Sara had promised herself that she would let no harm come to her family. When she joined Oliver’s team she vowed that she would let no harm come to her city as well.</p><p>She’d be damned if she broke that promise. Whoever was responsible for Star City’s demise was going to pay. She was the God-damned Canary and she was on the war path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is it (the Apocalypse)

**Author's Note:**

> this started off as an angsty Nyssara prompt and it developed into this monster. 
> 
> I CAN'T SAY ENOUGH TIMES HOW SORRY I AM!

 

Sara walked around in a daze around the ruins of Star City, the place that she used to call home once upon a time. It’s not the first time she’d seen the city devastated by man-made disasters - from the Undertaking, to Slade’s Mirakuru soldiers, to Dhark’s ghosts and the threat of the League. But it’s never been this bad.

There wasn’t a single soul out on the streets, not regular people running to the shop for a quick midnight snack or a pack of cigarettes, not stray cats and dogs hoping to find something to eat. Not even criminals looking to take advantage of the chaos that surrounded them.

Her home was in ruins, but what hit her even harder was their encounter with the so called “Green Arrow”. A Green Arrow that wasn’t Oliver. A Green Arrow who’s never heard of Oliver Queen and was twice as uncooperative as Ollie used to be.

Just what in the hell happened in those thirty years to cause such destruction to her city? - She didn’t know, but she was hell bent on finding out. When she returned home after the Undertaking Sara had promised herself that she would let no harm come to her family. When she joined Oliver’s team she vowed that she would let no harm come to her city as well.

She’d be damned if she broke that promise. Whoever was responsible for Star City’s demise was going to pay. She was the God-damned Canary and she was on the war path.

First things first, she needed to get rid of the rest of them. She didn’t feel like dodging questions from the Central City folk, or answering to Rip’s demands and least of all, she was in no mood to explain to Palmer that there were a lot more pressing questions than why Felicity decided to put her name on the QC building (speaking of, she was very very proud of her friend’s accomplishments).

If they tried to stop her then she would not be above incapacitating them.

She was able to get away fairly easily, she simply hung back and slipped into an alley. They may outnumber her, but she had the advantage of home field. She knew the streets of Star City better than all of them and Gideon combined.

Her first stop was the precinct. She knew that there was a good chance that her father wasn’t even alive at this point. He would be over 80 and definitely retired, but Sara hoped that maybe she could gather some clues as to his whereabouts.

The Star City Police department her father used to command was empty. Not a soul inside. The desks and chairs were left in a disarray, some flipped over, others broken beyond repair. Yellowing papers littered the floor. The equipment wasn’t functional at all and judging by missing pieces of tech the place had been looted.

On the southern wall of the precinct she spotted the image of her father. A framed, faded photograph of him hung next to his predecessors and successors as Police Captain.

Her heart felt very heavy as she caressed her father’s face through the cracked glass. She missed him so much.

Her second stop is Star City Hall. Or rather, city hall’s basement. The place is thankfully empty and Sara wonders if it’s just due to the late hour or if, like the police station, it was abandoned by the people who were supposed to protect the city.

The elevator to the lair is not working. That wasn’t a good sign. Ar all. Sara tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach but the closer she got to the lair, the harder it became.

She crawled through the vents to the elevator shaft. once there she climbed down to the level of the lair. The elevator was there. She jumped onto it and opened the hatch at the top.

Forcing the elevator doors to open was difficult and it took her a while, but eventually she managed.

She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her. The darkness of the lair was unwelcoming and Sara was sure she’d regret stepping inside, but there was no choice. She had to know what happened.

Felicity’s station was abandoned and the state the tech was in (dusty, cracked and some of it completely shattered) told her what she did not want to accept. Her friend was, in all probability, dead. Looking around to the mannequins where they stored the costumes was another blow. All of them were rusty and bent at unnatural ends. The protective glass around them lying in shards on the floor. The crunch of it breaking under Sara’s weight as she walked echoed around the basement.

The garage was empty, as were most of their armories.

She had just turned the corner to the training area when she spotted it.

A wheelchair. Overturned.

Oh no. No. No. No. No.

The scream that came out of her throat when she saw the training area rivaled the strength of her Canary Cry devices.

There was a skeleton in there, but it’s position told Sara that the death was anything but natural. She approached despite her better judgement, She needed to see who it was. She needed to know which other member of her family she had lost.

The small size told her that it was most likely a female.

She saw the pair of cracked glasses a moment later. Felicity.

She screamed again, overwhelmed by a sense of loss.

She needed to find Oliver. He was alive. She knew. There was no way he would die before he avenged Felicity’s death. No way in hell.

She needed to find him and she was going to help him. She was also going to make him fill her in on everything. That much she was certain of.

She ran out of the lair as if someone had lit her on fire. Wanting to forget what she saw, wishing she’d never set foot in there.

She only stopped to catch her breath once she reached the alley behind City Hall.

“Who the hell are you?!” Asked a modulated voice behind her. 

It looked like she wasn’t going to have to look for him after all. He found her. Somehow he always did.

“Once you know your life will never be the same” Sara murmured. 

She heard his breath catch. She knew the exact look she would find on his face before she’d turned fully to face him.

“I can take it” was his weak, stunned reply. 

Sara grinned despite herself at that as she took him in. He was wearing a black suit that was oddly similar to the one he wore as the Hood. Black - no doubt in honour of the people he’d lost. He was older, his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. His right arm looked weird and she could tell that he had a limp by the way his left knee was bent just a fraction.

“How are you even here?” Oliver asked once he’d found his voice.

“Time travel, remember? We were knocked off course and we crash landed here” Sara replied.

A nearby rustle made Oliver tense again. Sara’s senses shifted into high alert.

“It’s not safe here.” Oliver said, “Come with me,” 

Sara followed him mutely to his old motorcycle and sat behind him. Even depite all the desrtuction and devastation around them that action - being on a motorcycle with Ollie, in their gear, with her arms around him, brought her some peace. 

The whole world crashed and burned but Ollie was her constant.

They reached an abandoned warehouse near the docks and then Oliver swerved and kept driving until they’d gone behind it. He killed the engine then and got off the bike. 

The only thing there was a huge lead container. Oliver took off the glove from his right hand and Sara gasped - that wasn’t Oliver’s hand! That was a prosthetic and it explained why his arm looked weird to her.

Once the door clicked open, Oliver pushed the motorcycle inside and gestured for her to follow. 

The doors clung shut behind them. 

Sara took in her surroundings - there was the motorcycle, a battery-operated lamp, a cot, and what looked like an old radio, 

“You live  _here_?” Sara asked. She was no stranger to extreme conditions but even this was too much.

“A lot has changed, Sara,” Oliver said, sagging into the cot.

“No kidding,” Sara replied flatly. “How did you find me?” 

“You triggered an alarm when you entered the lair.” Oliver shrugged.

“Start talking Ollie. We’re on a time crunch here.” Sara said, plopping down onto the floor “My team is probably looking for me already”.

Oliver told her about everything that’s transpired. How her sister died taking down Dhark (Sara has to supress another scream at that) - she died a hero, just like she’d always thought she would. 

“Always trying to save the world” Sara murmured bitterly, wishing that for once her sister would have saved herself.

He told her Lance had moved with Donna to Las Vegas. There had been nothing left for him in Star City after Laurel’s death and there were too many remainders. He tells her that her father had lived a quiet, loving life with Donna since then. 

For that, Sara was beyond grateful.

He told her about John and Lyla and their fight for ARGUS, but how the Regime had overtaken them eventually. He’d told her they were forced to run and live underground, in the shadows, for the sake of their children. He hadn’t heard from them in 15 years. He didn’t even know if they were alive.

He told her about Roy’s return and how he and Thea partnered up in all the ways that mattered. Roy died protecting Thea from the High Councillor and the Regime enforcers. Thea had gone into a spiral of vengeance and had paid for it with her life.

William was in hiding. too, somewhere abroad along with his mother, 

“Felicity?” Sara asks quietly.

Oliver’s face drains of colour and his lips become a thin line.

“You saw” his reply came out as a strangled whisper, breaking halfway.

“Who did it?” Sara asked. She needed a name. She needed to know who to channel her wrath at. 

“Superman,” Oliver spits out the voice with so much venom, as if he wished the animosity in his voice alone could kill him.

“What?!” Sara exclaimed. She’d heard the tales of the Man of Steel from Metropolis. The alien who protected Earth.

Oliver then switched to the story of how Superman became a dictator. He’d lost his wife and child and then lost his city in a nuclear explosion. That led him to declaring himself as the protector of Earth and he enforced worldwide peace. Sparing no measures to keep everyone in place. He saw himself as a god. 

Oliver and some others had opposed him but he’d plucked them out one by one. Now there was only Oliver, Bruce and a few others left.

He told her he lost his arm when the Regime supporters (meta heroes for the most part) tortured him. How Barry stood to the side and watched as Hal drove his light chainsaw through Oliver’s arm.

“Nyssa?” Sara asked weakly once he was done.

Oliver bowed his head silently and that was Sara’s tipping point. The tears fell freely down her face.

“She disbanded the League and came to help us once the Regime was established. She was caught and tortured before we could get to her. She died from her wounds.” 

Sara felt her heart stutter in her chest. It was all too much. 

It had weighed on her heavily that she couldn’t be with Nyssa because of her mission to stop Savage, but she was comforted by the knowledge that Nyssa was alive and hopefully well. 

But knowing that someone had forced the life out of her beloved was something that Sara could not comprehend nor forgive.

“Meet me at the old clocktower in 2 hours.” Sara tells him once the tears dry. 

Then she gets up and dusts herself off.

She hugs him before she leaves.

* * *

 

She found the team quickly enough and she must have looked horrible enough for them to follow her through the city to the clocktower, asking a minimum amount of questions.

“We’re going to stay here.” Sara told them once they arrive at her old hideout. “We’re going to fix this mess.” 

Her voice offered no room for argument. It was fire, steel and ice all at once.

Rip was, not surprisingly, the first one to argue with her. He was lecturing her on the timeline and her personal feelings.

Sara laughed at him bitterly. “The only reason we’re even here is so that you could save your family from the fate that awaits them. So don’t you  _fucking dare lecture me on sentimentality!”_ Sara screamed at him, driving her fist through the nearby dry wall.

“This is  _my home, my friends, my family._ You can be damn well sure that I will prevent their fate if I can. It’s not just about them either. You said this is a mission about saving the world. This is exactly why we’re going to do this.”

She proceeded to tell them everything Oliver had shared with her. All the horrors and people who’d given their lives way too early. 

The  image of Felicity’s corpse and Nyssa’s fate is etched into her mind and she can’t get rid of it.

“This thing killed my friends and family, he murdered the love of my life in cold blood. I will not rest until I cut his head off.” Sara said, looking straight at Rip. “I’m going to do it with you or without you.” 

Rip observed Sara in silence for several moments before nodding mutely at her, prompting Sara to turn to the rest of the team and say:

“Put your big girl panties on, Ladies, we have an alien to kill.” 

 


End file.
